Going Back
by Tears of Jade
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, but all is not right in the Feudal Era.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, this would have already happened.**

**Going back:**

She had done it. After over three months of peace since Naraku's death, she had finally done it. Kagome gently placed the CD in her player and listened as the beautiful strains of music wafted into her ears.

'It's hard to believe that I wrote and played this,' she thought, 'I guess I just learn fast.'

She had begun writing this particular song almost one year before and had finished it the day that they had defeated Naraku.

'Right before Inuyasha disappeared,' the young miko lamented. Her shoulders slumped and she wanted to cry. In almost three months she had not gone back to the Feudal Era. She was too afraid that she would hear the news that Inuyasha had gone to hell with Kikyo. She knew that if her hanyou was gone, she would have to reason to live. 'I love him. He _is_ my reason for living.' During her time in her own era, she had composed and recorded the music for her song, and had talked a friend into helping her sing it. 'Akira was so helpful. He really warmed up to the idea after I explained who it was for.' Her best friend didn't know of the Feudal Era, but he did know that his friend was in love. He had been ready and willing to help her in any way that he could.

In the past month, Kagome had resolved to go back to Sango and Miroku and see if they had seen Inuyasha. She now sat poised on the edge of the well in her favorite deep red shirt and baggy black pants, CD player going and earphones in their proper position.

'Should I really go? I don't want to hear that he's gone, but I can't stand to stay here without knowing what happened to him.' She dropped her head as tears started to form in her deep brown eyes. 'Oh, Inuyasha, why did you leave us – why did you leave _me_?' A tear slowly dripped off of her cheek and landed in the well. This seemed to make up her mind for her and she followed her tears through time, allowing the soothing music and brilliant light to take her back. Everything was simple; she was going back for him.

**Back in the Warring States Era:**

Inuyasha sat on a cliff almost four miles from Kaede's hut. He had been watching over the well for most of the last two months, waiting for Kagome to return. Because of his position at the top of a large cliff, Inuyasha had the perfect view of both the portal and Sango and Miroku's hut. He had noticed that every evening since Kagome had left; Sango and Shippo would come to the well and wait for at least half an hour before Shippo would burst into tears and Sango would take him into the hut and put him to bed. Inuyasha's heart went out to the kit.

'I love her too, pup,' he thought. Since his departure, he had discovered that he liked the little family that he, Kagome, and Shippo had made. Three weeks into his journey he found that he was missing the young fox demon just like he would his own son.

The young hanyou wanted Kagome back so badly that is was as if she had taken his heart with her through the well.

'No,' he thought, 'she did take my heart with her. I just hope she comes back.'

He wanted to go get her, but what would he say? 'Oh, hi, Kagome. I know that I left for three months without an explanation, but I'm back now and I want you to come back with me and be my mate.' Yeah, that would go over reeeeaaaally well. Inuyasha scoffed at his thoughts. 'What would she want with a hanyou like me anyway.'

Flashback

"I like you as a hanyou, Inuyasha."

End Flashback

'She told me that she accepted me, and that was years ago. Maybe she does love me now!' The eighteen-year-old hanyou's eyes were clouded. He had never thought this deeply or this long about anything, but then again, he had never had to make a decision this important either. Suddenly it all became clear to him. His eyes opened wide and he began running back towards the well and his love. Everything was simple; he was going back for her.

**At the well:**

Kagome slowly climbed out of the well, being very careful with her special CD. As soon as her feet hit the grass she began to feel a presence coming toward her at breakneck speed. Almost immediately, however, she felt his aura.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, as happy tears began to fall. Moments later, he was standing in front of her, a shocked look etched into his handsome features.

"Kagome." She heard him breathe her name and suddenly she flew into his arms and hugged him fiercely.

"Inuyasha, I missed you. Where did you go? Why did you leave me?" Kagome began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, Kagome," Inuyasha began gently as he started to rub her back soothingly. "I'm sorry, so, so, sorry that I left so quickly. I had to think and take care of some things. I'm back now, and I promise I will never leave you like that again." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "I have something I need to tell you."

'I have to show him before he tells me he's going to hell with Kikyo,' Kagome thought. She broke from his embrace and said, "Wait, there's something I need to show you first." She pulled out her CD player and put her earphones into his ears. "I finished this the day we defeated Naraku… I… I want you to hear it." She pushed play and beautiful strains of piano music entered Inuyasha's waiting ears.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through._

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you._

'This sounds just like us. It captures the beginning and end of our quest to find the jewel shards.' Suddenly the voice changed, and he heard a male begin to sing.

_No one told me I was going to find you._

_Unexpected what you did to my heart._

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start._

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing._

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

'Wow,' Inuyasha thought, 'this sounds just like what I wanted to say to her. Maybe….maybe she wanted to say this to me.'

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure._

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true._

'She is my dream come true,' he thought.

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you._

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing._

_Life is a road, now and forever._

_Wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you._

Inuyasha wanted to kiss her right then and there. He loved her, and he knew, now, that she loved him in return. However, he restrained himself and finished listening to her song, humming along with the chorus.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark._

_Now I know my dreams will live on_

_I've been waiting so long._

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart._

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing._

_Life is a road, now and forever._

_Wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

As the song ended, Inuyasha gently wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"You were right," he whispered into her ear, "Nothing's gonna tear us apart."

Kagome looked up into his eyes, "Inuyasha, I…I…"

"I love you," they both stated at the same time.

Kagome blushed slightly and grinned at her hanyou's confession. Suddenly reality crashed over her.

"What about Kikyo," she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"There is no Kikyo," Inuyasha explained, "That's what I had to take care of." He lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "I told her that I loved you and I wanted to be with you," he lowered his eyes and his ears drooped. "She laughed at me and called me a fool. She said that you would never love me. She tried to convince me to come with her to hell." Suddenly he looked into her eyes, "I told her that I would rather take a chance at happiness with Kagome by staying than chance hurting her by leaving." His courage had almost deserted him, so he decided to cut to the chase. "I put her to rest, but the last thing she said was, 'Have a good life with your mate.'" He placed his hand on her cheek and began caressing her face with his thumb. "I told her that I intend to."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Are…are you asking me to…"

"Yes. Kagome, will you be my mate?"

Tears began to leak from the corners of Kagome's eyes as she replied, "I'd love to."

Inuyasha smiled and gently, but passionately kissed her. It was their first of many in their long and loving relationship as husband and wife.

**One Year Later:**

"Inuyasha, he's adorable!"

"Feh, he looks like me, Kagome. I don't see that as 'adorable'."

Kagome tweaked her mate's ear. "Well I _do_."

Inuyasha smiled down at her to show her that he was joking. "He is adorable, koishii."

The couple silently looked at their newborn son, Hikaru. He did, in truth, look like Inuyasha, but with one small difference. His hair was raven black, just like his mother's. At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome both knew that everything was simple, and they were never going back.

**Owari**

A/N: I know that Inuyasha is OOC, but I think that this is a plausible scenario. Maybe you like it, maybe you don't. All I can say is "I tried". Let me know what you think. Keep in mind that I have no beta, so it may not make a lot of sense. Anywho, review if you want.


End file.
